Angel in You
by aicchan
Summary: Detik itu Trowa menemukan apa yang kurang dari dirinya, dari jiwanya. Sesuatu yang ingin dia lindungi. Sesuatu yang ingin dia cintai. -Second fic in Here- TrowaDuo 3x2. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_Gundam WING © SUNRISE_

_**Angel in You **__© aicchan_

_Romance - Hurt/Comfort_

_Trowa Barton (no name) – Duo Maxwell_

_Rate T_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Trowa terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia melihat jam tangan yang selalu dia kenakan meski sedang tidur. Jam 3 pagi. Kenapa dia terbangun di pagi buta begini? Tak lagi merasa mengantuk meski dia hanya tidur selama kurang dari 4 jam, Trowa memutuskan untuk bangun saja sekalian daripada memaksakan diri untuk tidur lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya di rumah sementara yang dia tempati bersama 4 rekannya sesama mantan pilot Gundam.

Setelah perang usai, kelima pilot Gundam yang masih tergolong dalam usia remaja belia itu memutuskan untuk sejenak menikmati 'masa pensiun' mereka. Terlebih setelah mereka meledakkan lima unit Gundam, lima pemuda itu mulai mencari jalan bagi mereka untuk hidup di dunia yang damai ini.

Saat Trowa keluar dari rumah yang terletak di tepi pantai itu, dia melihat satu pemandangan yang luar biasa. Dari kejauhan, laut terlihat tenang, dan diatas hamparan air itu, purnama bersinar bulat sempurna dengan cahaya perak yang menyilaukan, terpantul tanpa cela di samudra. Trowa melangkahkan kaki menuruni dataran landai menuju ke tepian pantai, namun baru beberapa langkah, dia terhenti.

Nafasnya tercekat saat memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Di bawah pantulan cahaya sang purnama, mata hijau Trowa menangkap sosok rupawan yang ada di dalam lautan. Kalau dia gila, dia pasti mengira sosok itu adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Namun sayang otaknya terlalu waras untuk memikirkan hal macam itu dan dia segera tahu kalau sosok itu tak lain adalah si mantan pilot dari Gundam Deathscythe, Duo Maxwell, karena tak ada lagi penghuni rumah itu yang berambut panjang hingga melewati batas pinggangnya.

Trowa memandang Duo yang ada di bagian laut yang tak begitu dalam. Rambut panjang yan biasanya terjalin dalam kepangan rapat, kini terurai basah dan melekat di punggungnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menjernihkan pikirannya setelah melihat hal macam itu.

_Well— yeah_, mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan... gila. Tapi dia, Trowa Barton, sudah tak bisa memungkiri dirinya sendiri bahwa dia kini menaruh perhatian khusus pada pilot berambut panjang itu. Memang mereka baru kenal secara pribadi untuk waktu yang singkat, tapi Trowa mendapat semacam firasat yang mengatakan kalau 'dialah orangnya'. Trowa merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Duo. Berbeda dengan rasa nyaman yang dia dapat saat bersama Quatre. Trowa menganggap pemuda keturunan Arab yang berambut pirang itu hanya sebagai seorang adik yang harus dia jaga. Lagipula pilot termuda itu sedang dekat secara misterius dengan Dorothy Catalonia. Tapi terhadap Duo, Trowa tak bisa lagi hanya sekedar menganggapnya sebagai seorang rekan.

Sosok Duo... terlalu mempesona untuknya. Dengan senyumannya, mata ungunya yang selalu bersinar penuh semangat, sifat ceria dan ramahnya. Semua itu membelenggu akal sehat Trowa dengan sempurna.

"Trowa?"

Seruan suara Duo membuyarkan lamunannya. Trowa pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini menghadapnya. Duo tahu itu dia? Dari jarak sejauh itu dan kegelapan yang seperti ini? Memang seorang prajurit terlatih, dia itu.

Trowa mendekat ke tepian pantai, membiarkan ombak membasahi sepatu dan celana piyama tidurnya. Duo berada tak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di luar?" Tanya Duo.

"Pertanyaan itu harusnya aku yang katakan. Kenapa kau mandi di laut jam 3 pagi begini?" Trowa merapatkan jaketnya.

Duo tertawa pelan, "Hanya bosan, kurasa." Katanya, "Umm... bisa tolong lemparkan pakaianku? Atau kau bisa berbalik dulu. Aku mau naik."

Barulah Trowa sadar kalau pakaian Duo tergeletak di pasir yang agak jauh dari jangkauan ombak. Jadi Duo masuk ke laut tanpa mengenakan pakaian selembarpun. Buru-buru Trowa berbalik hanya untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Untuk beberapa waktu yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak yang menerpa pantai sampai akhirnya Duo bicara lagi, "Aku sudah selesai."

Trowa pun memandang sosok yang beberapa inchi lebih pendek darinya itu. Andai dia tidak memiliki kontrol emosi yang sempurna, mungkin wajah Trowa sudah merah padam melihat penampilan Duo saat ini. Dengan rambut basahnya yang tergerai membingkai wajahnya, juga piyama tipis yang separuh basah dan menampakkan siluet bentuk tubuhnya, Trowa hanya bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri yang menganggap kalau Duo sangat mempesona.

"Jadi— Kenapa kau tidak tidur, Trowa?" Tanya Duo lagi.

"Ah... Hanya terbangun saja. Tidak bisa tidur lagi." Trowa memandang hamparan air asin yang membentang, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak tidur dan malah berenang di pantai?"

Duo menyelipkan rambut basahnya ke balik telinga, "Sudah ku bilang aku bosan. Sejak malam tadi aku tidak bisa tidur. Dari pada bosan, aku keluar saja dan laut ini memanggilku dengan godaan yang tak bisa aku tolak." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sejenak mereka diam menikmati lukisan alam yang menakjubkan itu. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan itu membuat Duo bersin karena kedinginan. Trowa pun melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikan pada Duo.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau begitu terus."

Duo nyengir, "Thanks." Dia pun memakai jaket Trowa yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya.

Keduanya lalu duduk di tepi pantai. Diam, tanpa satupun yang bicara. Situasi macam ini membuat Trowa jadi canggung, karena Duo yang biasanya adalah Duo yang selalu punya jutaan topik yang bisa membuat suasana jadi hidup dengan obrolan-obrolan santai dan lelucon-lelucon ringan. Tapi Duo di sebelahnya ini sepertinya sedang enggan untuk memperdengarkan suaranya.

Angin berhembus membawa dingin yang lumayan menusuk. Trowa melirik Duo dan sekejap nafasnya tertahan. Helai rambutnya yang mulai mengering menari mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Mata violetnya separuh tertutup saat angin menerpa wajahnya, ada senyum di wajah itu...

"Dingin sekali... lebih baik kita masuk saja, yuk! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tidur karena flu." Duo berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

Trowa menyusul Duo yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke rumah mereka. Rumah yang mereka pilih sebagai pijakan awal kehidupan baru mereka di dunia yang tanpa peperangan ini.

.

"Teh hangat." Trowa menawarkan satu cangkir teh Darjeeling pada Duo yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Duo menerima cangkir itu dengan senang hati, "Kau pintar membuat teh." Katanya setelah meminum separuh isi cangkir itu, lalu dia duduk di kursi kayu bulat yang ada di dekat konter dapur. "Kau sedang buat apa? Ada bau sedap."

"Hanya pasta instan. Ku rasa kau pasti lapar, sama sepertiku."

Terkejut, Duo pun tertawa, "Sarapan jam segini rasanya tidak masuk akal juga, tapi aku tidak menolak kalau kau tawarkan itu padaku."

Tak lama pasta yang dimasak Trowa pun matang, dia pun segera menyuguhkannya dalam dua piring untuk mereka nikmati bersama-sama. Setelah suapan pertama, Duo baru sadar kalau dia memang lapar. Sambil makan, mereka berdua pun mengobrol. Tentang rencana kedatangan Relena, Dorothy dan juga Hilde. Lalu tentang Zechs, er— atau lebih tepatnya Milliardo Peacecraft, kakak kandung Relena, yang akan menikah dengan Noin dua bulan lagi. Juga hal-hal lain yang direncanakan Quatre, seperti piknik di tepi pantai, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang di kota.

Semua hal santai macam ini masih terasa asing bagi mereka yang terbiasa memegang senjata dan bertaruh nyawa di medan laga, namun mereka tahu mereka bisa, karena mereka tidak sendiri.

Pasta di piring pun dengan cepat habis tak bersisa. Duo membereskan piring dan gelas kotor sebagai ganti Trowa yang sudah menyiapkan semua makanan dan minumannya. "Hey, Trowa," Duo bicara sambil mencuci piring, "kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke sirkus?"

"... Ya. Aku sudah bicarakan dengan Chaterine. Dia bilang aku berhak menentukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Ujar Trowa, memandang langit di luar sana yang mulai tertimpa cahaya fajar. "Kau sendiri?"

Duo mengangkat bahunya dan meletakkan piring bersih di rak, "Mungkin mencari pekerjaan di kota. Ya— aku sih jalan pelan-pelan saja." Selesai mencuci piring, dia mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap bersih dan kembali duduk.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan matahari sudah meraja, satu per satu penghuni rumah itu pun mulai bangun. Quatre yang pertama muncul di dapur, separuh mengantuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan mengambil gelas dan menuang susu dari dalam lemari pendingn. Disusul dengan Wufei yang hanya berucap _'morning' _dan berlalu ke luar rumah. Yang terakhir adalah Heero. Tak ada yang berani mengusik si _'perfect soldier'_ itu karena mereka tahu Heero bukan tipe _morning person_ dan selalu _bad mood_ setiap kali bangun tidur.

Trowa undur diri untuk membersihkan diri juga bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan para tamu yang akan tiba jam 10 nanti.

.

.

Seperti yang dijadwalkan, Relena, Dorothy dan Hilde tiba di rumah para mantan pilot Gundam itu pukul 10. Yang mengejutkan, ternyata Sally, Une dan si kecil Marimeia juga datang. Mendadak, rumah yang tak begitu besar itu menjadi penuh sekali.

"Duo!"

Trowa spontan menoleh pada gadis ceria berambut biru yang terkesan agak tomboi, Hilde Schbeiker, mantan prajurit OZ yang juga berperan dalam perang kemarin.

Duo menyambut pelukan Hilde dengan riang, "Hai Hilde, kau tetap pendek seperti biasanya."

Jelas itu membuat si gadis tersinggung, "Kau ini selalu saja begitu, Duo!"

Tak bisa melihat lebih lanjut keakraban dua orang itu, Trowa berpaling pada Dorothy dan Relena yang datang menyapanya. Dia mengobrol sebentar dengan dua gadis yang kini memegang peranan penting dalam pemerintahan dunia. Menakjubkan. Lalu dia juga berbincang dengan Sally dan Une. Sempat juga memandang pada Marimeia yang entah kenapa, lengket sekali dengan Wufei yang sepertinya tidak keberatan didekati gadis kecil yang agak angkuh itu.

Acara berlanjut dengan BBQ di tepi pantai, sudah lama direncanakan namun baru bisa direalisasikan. Mereka semua berganti pakaian dengan baju santai. Para wanita mengenakan pakaian renang yang dilengkapi selendang pantai atau sekedar t-shirt longgar, sementara yang pria memakai hem tipis juga celana pantai. Untung saja cuaca sangat bersahabat, jadi mereka benar-benar bisa menikmati piknik hari itu.

"Hey, Mr Barton."

Trowa menoleh dan mendapati Marimeia berdiri di sebelahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi pantai sambil membaca buku. Trowa pun menutup bukunya dan duduk tegak sementara Marimeia masih berdiri.

"Apa benar kau itu adalah pamanku?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lugas.

"_Yang benar saja."_ Batin Trowa, tapi toh dia menjelaskan dengan singkat pada anak dari pemimpin OZ itu, "Aku bukan pamanmu. Dan namaku sebenarnya bukan Trowa Barton, tapi Triton Bloom. Trowa Barton hanyalah _code name_-ku."

Marimeia memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa kau pakai nama pamanku?"

"Aku... pernah mengenalnya." Jawabnya singkat, "Lebih baik sekarang kau bermain saja." Trowa memandang pada Relena, Hilde, Duo dan Quatre yang sedang bermain voli pantai.

Tak disangka, Marimeia meraih lengan Trowa dan menariknya, "Kau juga ikut. Ayo!"

Maka tanpa bisa dia tolak, Trowa pun bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sedang bermain voli pantai.

Itu adalah satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sayang, waktu selalu mempermainkan mereka yang sedang berbahagia. Tanpa terasa malam sudah tiba, para tamu harus kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Relena, sebagai simbol kedamaian antara Bumi dan koloni, jelas tak punya waktu bersantai. Begitu juga dengan Dorothy yang baru memulai karirnya di bidang politik. Sally dan Une sibuk dengan urusan Preventer, dua wanita itu tak bosan 'menghantui' Wufei untuk segera memulai bekerja bersama mereka. Hilde sih sebenarnya menganggur, tapi dia sungkan juga kalau harus menginap di rumah yang penuh laki-laki, jadi dia juga ikut undur diri.

Yang paling keberatan sebenarnya adalah Marimeia, gadis kecil itu benar-benar butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi karena kesibukan ibu angkatnya yang tak lain adalah Lady Une, Marimeia terpaksa harus bersabar.

5 mantan pilot itu pun mengantar para tamu hingga ke mobil dan mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Quatre sibuk dengan laptop dan teleponnya untuk terus memantau bisnis keluarganya. Wufei langsung pergi ke halaman belakang untuk berlatih bela diri. Heero? Jangan ditanya. Pemuda yang satu itu mendadak jadi punya keahlian baru, yaitu menghilang dan muncul tanpa terdeteksi. Tinggallah kini Trowa dan Duo yang seratus persen menganggur. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dekat kolam renang yang menghadap ke laut.

Meski 'judul' rumahnya adalah 'rumah persinggahan', tapi karena dipilihkan oleh kakak kandung Quatre sendiri, bisa dipastikan fasilitas rumah ini sudah termasuk dalam taraf mewah.

"Kalau lihat air... bawaannya jadi ingin berenang."

"Berenang saja." Kata Trowa cuek dan dia pun duduk di kursi kayu di dekat kolam itu.

Duo memandang Trowa, "Kau ini... tetap saja dingin." Duo duduk di tepi kolam renang, membiarkan celananya basah. Setelah itu dia tidak bicara lagi dan asik memainkan kakinya di dalam kolam.

Dalam duduknya, Trowa juga diam. Dia hanya memandang sosok Duo yang duduk memunggunginya itu. Trowa tahu ada yang salah dengan si rambut kepang itu, dan satu-satunya yang bisa terpikir oleh Trowa adalah kalau Duo... sedang teringat pada Gundam-nya. Ya— Dia yakin seperti itu, karena kadang Trowa pun masih suka terbayang sosok Heavyarms, Gundam yang setia menemaninya di medan pertempuran. Gundam yang bukan lagi dianggap semata sebagai sebuah alat perang, namun sudah menjadi bagian dari rekan berharga di waktu yang begitu sulit untuk menemukan seseorang untuk dipercaya.

Ada sakit yang dirasakan Trowa. Dia ingat... ingat sekali dan tak akan terlupakan... bahwa dengan tangannya sendiri, dia telah menembak dan menghancurkan Deathscythe dalam misinya untuk menyusup masuk dalam organisasi OZ. Itu adalah kali pertama Trowa menitikkan air mata dalam hidupnya. Dia yang dulunya' kosong', hanya seorang boneka perang yang hidup untuk menjalankan misi, bisa mengerti bahwa separuh hati Duo pasti ikut hancur bersama Deathscythe.

Tapi begitu dia bertemu lagi dengan Duo, Trowa tak melihat ada dendam di dua bias violet itu. Duo tetap menawarkan satu ikatan bernama persahabatan. Detik itu Trowa menemukan apa yang kurang dari dirinya, dari jiwanya. Sesuatu yang ingin dia lindungi. Sesuatu yang ingin dia cintai. Ketulusan hati Duo. Menemukan sesuatu yang ingin dia jaga menjadikannya utuh... Utuh sebagai seorang manusia. Dan interaksinya dengan para pilot Gundam lain membuat Trowa sedikit demi sedikit mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan mengisi dengan apa yang dinamakan emosi. Senang, sedih, cemas, takut... Trowa merasa seolah dia terlahir kembali di tengah deru pergolakan dunia.

Siraman air di wajahnya membuat Trowa tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit kesal, dia memandang Duo yang tertawa senang di pinggir kolam.

"Rasakan itu." Seru Duo, "Melamun di siang hari bolong begini." Dia berdiri dan menggerai rambutnya, "Ku rasa aku mau berenang saja." Secepat yang dia bisa, Duo melepas pakaiannya dan langsung melompat ke kolam renang dengan celana jeansnya.

Trowa hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat polah Duo yang sudah mirip seperti ikan pulang kampung. Dia kembali duduk dan menikmati harinya dengan berbaring di kursi kayu di sisi kolam renang.

.

Di tempat lain, yaitu di ruang duduk tempat Quatre berada, pemuda itu berdiri di depan jendela kaca dan tersenyum melihat interaksi Duo dan Trowa di luar sana.

"Tak menyangka Trowa jadi akrab begitu dengan Duo."

Quatre masih tersenyum dan memandang dua sahabatnya di luar sana tanpa menoleh pada Heero yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Mereka itu saling melengkapi sih. Trowa yang pendiam dan Duo yang ceria."

"Banyak omong, tepatnya." Ralat Heero.

"Tidaklah. Duo begitu kan hanya supaya hubungan kita tidak kaku. Meski kita sama-sama pilot Gundam, tapi kita kan benar-benar orang asing yang tidak saling kenal sebelumnya." Kata Quatre, "Duo yang ceria dan supel itu bisa membuat kita berkomunikasi dengan lancar."

Meski tak ingin mengakui, Heero tahu kata-kata Quatre itu benar. Sebelum dia bertemu Duo, hidupnya hanya untuk misi dan misi saja. Tapi entah bagaimana pada saat perang dulu, nasib membaanya selalu ada di sekitar Duo. Perlahan Heero mulai memikirkan tentang hal selain misi yang dia emban. Seperti kata Quatre, Duo memang membawa perubahan bagi mereka semua.

"Besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Quatre berbalik dan kembali duduk di depan laptopnya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya Relena-sama sudah mulai sering melakukan perjalanan politik ke luar negri dan juga ke koloni?"

Heero bersandar di dinding di tepi jendela tinggi, "Ya— dia memang memintaku untuk 'bekerja' mulai besok. Jadi... besok aku juga akan pergi."

"Oh..." Komentar Quatre karena dia terlalu kaget. Tak menyangka Heero juga akan mulai bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi Relena mulai besok. Belum lagi rasa kagetnya hilang, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Wufei.

Wajah pemuda China itu tampak sedikit kesal saat dia menutup pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wufei?" Tanya Quatre sedikit ragu.

Mata hitam Wufei memandang dua orang dalam ruangan itu, "Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan tenang sebelum aku setuju bergabung dengan Preventer."

"Eh?" Pandangan Quatre terus mengikuti sosok Wufei yang menuju ke minibar dan mengambil minuman di sana.

"Besok aku akan resmi bergabung dengan Preventer. Aku akan pergi ke L-1 dengan penerbangan pertama besok pagi."

Quatre dan Heero terdiam.

.

"Eee? Besok? Kalian bertiga sekaligus?" Duo memandang tiga orang yang besok akan keluar dari rumah untuk bekerja.

"Maaf... ini juga tidak disengaja kok." Kata Quatre.

"Aaahh— menyebalkan. Tahu begini aku cepat-cepat cari kerja di kota." Duo duduk di kursi makan. "Jadi ini makan malam terakhir dengan kalian, ya?"

"Jangan bicara menyeramkan begitu!" Protes Quatre, "Lagipula kami akan pulang ke sini kalau mendapat waktu libur."

Duo memainkan garpunya, "Jadi rumah sebesar ini cuma ditempati aku dan Trowa saja? Kalian juga liburnya bisa-bisa setahun sekali."

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa bergabung dengan Heero menjadi pengawal Relena-sama, atau dengan Wufei di Preventer." Ujar Quatre sambil mengiris daging steak sebagai makan malam mereka.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau menyentuh senjata lagi paling tidak untuk 3 tahun ke depan." Duo menusukkan garpu itu ke kentang di piringnya, "Aah~ pasti bosan kalau di sini jadi sepi."

Quatre melirik Trowa yang makan dengan tenang di debelah Wufei, "Yang pasti Trowa tidak berpikir tinggal berdua disini denganmu itu membosankan."

Mendengar perkataan Quatre, Trowa hampir saja tersedak, untungnya dia tidak sampai mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia meminum air di gelasnya dan memandang Quatre yang terkikik geli.

"Heee... benar begitu, Trowa?" Duo memandang sobatnya yang paling dewasa itu.

Trowa membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet makan, "Untuk apa merasa bosan kalau bersama dengan teman?" Ujarnya.

Quatre masih terkikik sedangkan Heero dan Wufei mencoba untuk tetap memasang wajah _cool_ mereka.

"Kalian harus janji selalu kemari setiap mendapatkan waktu luang. Jangan-jangan kalian malah asik pacaran dan melupakan dua teman kalian yang masih jadi _free agent_ ini."

Kali ini Quatre, Heero dan Wufei yang menjatuhkan alat makan mereka, membuat Duo segera tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah tiga orang pemuda itu.

"Ahahahahaha! Padahal aku cuma bercanda. Tapi kalau reaksi kalian begitu, jadi mencurigakan."

Malam yang sangat meriah. Begitu pikir Trowa. Tapi selama di sana ada Duo, suasana pasti ceria. Dan kalau berpikir dia hanya akan berdua saja dengan Duo di rumah sebesar ini, Trowa tahu kalau dia harus lebih disiplin dalam menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Tapi dengan bekal sebagai seorang prajurit, Trowa yakin dia bisa.

Lagipula sebelum memastikan Duo punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, Trowa akan menikmati waktunya sebagai 'sahabat' dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia juga masih punya banyak waktu untuk menaikkan statusnya menjadi setingkat di atas sahabat biasa.

Karena itu malam ini, Trowa menikmatinya untuk berbincang santai dengan teman-temannya karena entah kapan lagi mereka bisa bersantai berlima seperti ini setelah nanti mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Angel in You **_

_**To Be Continued**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fic kedua dengan bumbu Sho-ai XD Ini akan jadi TWOSHOT! Dan ber-rate tak lebih dari T^^ Moga berkenan dan berkesan #halah

Ditunggu segala feedbacknya :))

PS : Benernya masih g ada konfirmasi sih kalo Trowa itu Triton Bloom (adik Chaterine) ato bukan. Tapi untuk kelangsungan cerita, ya jadi saya simpulkan macam ini saja.

Buat Putri yg ripiu lewat PM di Hidden Tears kemaren... Sori Trowa jadi OOC gini #Orz


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_Gundam WING © SUNRISE_

_**Angel in You **__© aicchan_

_Romance - Hurt/Comfort_

_Trowa Barton (no name) – Duo Maxwell_

_Set after Endless Waltz_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari itu. Begitu deras hingga pemandangan di luar tampak samar tertutup curahan air yang luar biasa.

"Aaaah! Hujan sejak pagi itu menyebalkaaaan!" Duo memandang bosan ke luar jendela yang kondisinya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk seseorang menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Pemuda itu rebahan di sofa dan memandang langit-langit di atasnya.

"Mengeluh pun tak bisa membuat hujan ini berhenti." Trowa duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Duo sambil membaca dan meminum teh panas.

Cemberut, Duo memiringkan badannya, "Habis... ini kan akhir pekan. Harusnya bisa bersantai di luar sana, ternyata malah hujan. Menyebalkan."

Membiarkan Duo terus menggerutu, Trowa melanjutkan bacaannya. Hari ini tepat sebulan sejak Quatre, Heero dan Wufei meninggalkan rumah. Duo sendiri sudah mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah bengkel yang cukup besar di kota. Ternyata keahlian untuk memodifikasi Gundam bisa diterapkan juga untuk memodifikasi mobil. Trowa pun sudah bekerja di salah satu coffee shop yang laris di kota yang sepertinya tak pernah tidur itu.

Mendadak telepok di ruangan itu berdering nyaring. Malas-malasan, Duo meraih telepon di meja bulat di seblah sofanya, "Halo... ah, Quatre. Ada apa?"

Trowa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dia baca dan mendengarkan perbincangan Duo via telepon dengan Quatre.

"Hah? Kapan? Minggu depan? Yang benar saja. Kau pikir mudah minta cuti kerja? Apalagi aku baru bekerja sebulan." Duo berganti posisi jadi duduk, "Ya terserah kau saja kalau memang bisa." Dia mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Oke. Nanti aku beritahu dia juga... Sampai jumpa." Dan Duo pun meletakkan telepon itu di tempatnya semula.

"Quatre mengundang kita ke acara perusahaannya di L-2." Kata Duo sambil berdiri dan menuju ke mini bar, "Katanya dia sudah mereservasi shuttle untuk kita minggu depan."

"Ya benar saja. Lalu kerja kita bagaimana?"

Duo mengangkat bahunya, "Mana aku tahu. Quatre bilang biar dia yang urus." Duo menuang segelas cola dari lemari pendingin lalu kembali duduk, "Dasar Tuan Muda. Segalanya selalu dianggap mudah."

Trowa kembali membaca, mulai hafal kebiasaan Duo yang mendadak jadi cerewet berlebihan kalau sedang bosan.

.

Hujan baru berhenti saat sore menjelang petang menuju malam. Itu makin membuat Duo sebal karena langit pantai yang biasanya dihiasi jutaan bintang, kini muram karena awan mendung. Trowa memandang Duo yang duduk diam di teras belakang rumah. Gara-gara cuaca buruk beberapa hari terakhir, mood si kepang itu jadi ikut memburuk.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan ke pantai?" Tawar Trowa.

"Tidak. Udaranya menyebalkan." Jawab Duo sambil memainkan ujung kepangan rambutnya.

Trowa duduk di sebelah Duo, bersandar pada kursi kayu dan menikmati pemandangan laut di malam hari. Suara obak terdengar merdu bersama hembusan angin laut yang membawa aroma garam. Kealpaan suara Duo membuat Trowa memandang pemuda Amerika itu dan dia melihat wajah Duo kosong memandang gelapnya laut.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Trowa dengan tak mengharap jawaban.

Tapi rupanya ada respon dari Duo, "... Aku memikirkan tentang Gereja Maxwell."

Trowa terdiam. Dia sudah tahu tentang masa lalu Duo. Juga tiga pilot lainnya. Sejak perang usai, mereka sempat berkumpul dan _sharing_ tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka alami. Jadi Trowa mengerti benar alasan Duo teringat pada Gereja yang mempunyai pengaruh luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

"Pesta Quatre ada di koloni L-2..."

Trowa mengerti maksud perkataan Duo seolah ada yang membisikkan jawaban di telinganya, "Kau ingin pergi ke gereja itu, Duo?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban bisu dari Duo.

"Kau mau... aku menemanimu?"

Duo menoleh memandang teman serumahnya itu. Dia selalu tahu Trowa adalah orang yang perhatian, tapi dia baru tahu kalau Trowa tipe yang bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, "Kalau pun kau mau ikut... Gereja itu sekarang pasti hanya berupa reruntuhan saja. Tak ada hal yang bisa dilihat di sana."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Trowa seraya berdiri, "Karena itu tempat yang penting bagimu." Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Duo, "Ayo masuk, aku lapar dan hari ini giliranmu menyiapkan makan malam."

Sedikit terkejut, Duo akhirnya mengerti kalau itu adalah cara Trowa untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Tersenyum, Duo mengikuti Trowa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah makan malam seleai, Trowa mengundurkan diri ke kamar untuk membalas beberapa e-mail yang dia dapat. Meski kebanyakan berasal dari Catherine yang dalam sehari bisa mengirimkan 2-3 e-mail untuknya.

Trowa terus menghadap laptopnya meski sudah membalas semua e-mail yang masuk. Dia malah menyibukkan diri dengan menyusuri dunia maya. Dari satu website ke website yang lain. Hanya sekedar mencari berita terbaru saja. Dia sempat membaca beberapa artikel tentang Relena yang berhasil menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa negara besar di Bumi. Lalu juga tentang sepak terjang Preventer yang berhasil menggagalkan beberapa aksi pemberontakan. Berita tentang keluarga Winner yang berhasil mengembangkan bisnis mereka hingga menduduki peringkat pertama di jajaran nama keluarga yang mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap perekonomian dunia.

"Pasti melelahkan, mendapat perhatian besar seperti ini." Trowa menutup laptopnya dan bersandari di kursi. Dia benar-benar bersyukur memutuskan untuk menetap di kota ini. Tak begitu terekspos media kecuali di bagian pariwisata, karena Trowa akui, kota ini sangat indah, dimana gunung menghijau di barat dan laut membentang di timur. Tak salah ini menjadi salah satu kota tujuan wisata yang terkenal di benua Eropa.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi dia sama sekali tak merasa mengantuk. Toh besok masih hari minggu, tak ada salahnya dia bergadang malam ini. Trowa memutuskan untuk menikmati malam di ruang santai saja sambil menonton acara televisi, kalau tidak, mungkin beberapa DVD bisa menghiburnya.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Trowa pun menuruni tangga. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat halaman belakang yang berlatar laut. Dari sana juga dia melihat sosok Duo berdiri di samping kolam renang. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai menari seiring angin. Di mata Trowa saat ini, sosok Duo bagaikan seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang tersesat...

Trowa menghela nafas, "Dia benar-benar butuh tidur." gumamnya.

Melangkah cepat, pemuda Latin itu pun keluar ke halaman belakang menyusul Duo. "Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berdiri di sini."

"... Trowa."

Trowa melihat wajah Duo tampak sedikit pucat, "Ayo masuk!"

Tapi Duo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mau di sini saja."

Tak mau memaksa, Trowa berdiri di sebelah Duo, "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau tahu kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Tidak... Aku... hanya mimpi buruk saja, jadi malas mau tidur lagi." Kata Duo dengan senyum yang jelas dipaksakan. Namun senyum itu langsung menghilang begitu dia bertemu pandang dengan mata emerald Trowa. Mata yang memintanya untuk tidak lagi berpura-pura. Dia pun menunduk, membiarkan angin dingin menyentuh helai rambutnya.

Sebelah tangan Trowa merangkul pundak Duo, "Ayo. Kita bisa bicara di dalam."

Duo menurut dan membiarkan Trowa membimbingnya ke dalam.

Trowa sendiri tak melepaskan Duo sampai mereka tiba di ruang televisi. Trowa menyuruh Duo duduk sementara dia mengambil selimut juga membuatkan coklat hangat untuk Duo. Kembali ke sofa di mana Duo duduk dalam diam, Trowa memberikan gelas berisi coklat panas pada Duo dan menyelimuti pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"... Thanks."

Trowa duduk di sebelah Duo dan tak bicara apa-apa. Dia menunggu sampai Duo menceritakan apa masalahnya. Sebulan ini Trowa terus memperhatikan perubahan sikap Duo. Sejak Quatre, Heero dan Wufei keluar dari rumah ini, Duo semakin lama semakin jadi pendiam. Ya— belum separah Heero dan Wufei, tapi Duo memang tak begitu sering melontarkan candaan seperti dulu.

Trowa duduk menunggu sampai Duo mau bicara. Tapi lewat sepuluh menit, Duo masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya Trowa inisiatif bicara duluan, "Apa mimpimu ini berhubungan dengan Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen?"

Ada reaksi dari Duo, tapi masih tidak ada suara yang keluar dari pemuda itu.

Menghela nafas, Trowa menyandarkan kepala Duo di bahunya, "Mimpi buruk bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Aku sendiri masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk."

Tak pernah menyangka Trowa akan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil begini, tapi anehnya Duo tidak keberatan. Sejujurnya... dia memang butuh tempat untuk sedikit bermanja. Dan ternyata Trowa menawarkan tempat itu. Memegang gelas di pangkuanya, Duo pun bersandar nyaman pada Trowa.

"Aku... akhir-akhir ini sering berpikir..."

Trowa lega karena Duo akhirnya bicara juga, jadi dia diam dan mendengarkan.

"Perang memang sudah berakhir, tapi... Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen sangat membenci perang. Tapi... aku sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam perang. Dengan tangan ini aku sudah menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang."

Trowa tak melepaskan tangannya dari Duo. Masih dalam diam, dia mendengarkan apa yang ingin diungkapkan oleh pemuda yang sudah mengikat hatinya itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir... apa sekarang Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen membenciku karena aku... adalah seorang pembunuh?"

"Duo..." Trowa merangkul Duo lebih erat lagi, "Kau— Bukan pembunuh. Kita berperang sebagai seorang prajurit. Aku tak mengatakan apa yang kita lakukan sepenuh benar, berperang untuk menghentikan peperangan, bagiku sendiri itu terdengar sedikit konyol."

Kali ini Duo yang terdiam.

"Tapi setidaknya kita berperang dengan berpegang pada keyakinan dan harapan kita untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Ku rasa... orang yang memegang senjata demi mempertahankan apa yang dia percayai itu bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Jadi menurutku, Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen tidak akan membencimu."

Mendengar itu, Duo malah jadi tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Aku bersyukur kau yang tinggal di sini denganku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seandainya Heero atau Wufei yang ada di sini, mereka pasti cuek saja. Kalau Quatre... hmm... Aku yang tidak tega kalau bermanja padanya."

"_Jadi setidaknya dia yakin dia bisa bermanja padaku. Ku anggap ini sebagai pertanda yang baik."_ Batin Trowa, masih membiarkan Duo bersandar padanya. Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Trowa baru sadar kalau Duo sudah pulas di sebelahnya.

Tersenyum, Trowa mengambil gelas dari tangan Duo dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping sofa. Lalu dia menata beberapa bantal duduk di kakinya hingga Duo bisa berbaring. Untunglah sofa itu cukup besar jadi keduanya bisa berada di posisi yang nyaman.

Melihat wajah tidur Duo yang nyenyak itu, Trowa tersenyum. Setelah membenahi selimut Duo dan memastikan pemuda itu tak akan terbangun, barulah Trowa menyalakan televisi sekedar untuk mengisi sepi.

.

.

Duo terbangun, beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya sampai dia teringat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia mendadak duduk dan mendapati Trowa tidur dengan bersandar di sofa. Televisi menyala dan menayangkan acara berita. Dari posisi bantal, Duo tahu dia tidur dengan posisi 'anak manja' pada Trowa.

"_Uwaa.. aku tidur di pangkuannya..."_ Duo turun dari sofa, perlahan supaya Trowa tidak terbangun. Dengan selimut yang menghangatkannya sejak semalam, Duo pun menyelimuti Trowa dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Trowa."

Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke kamar mandi di lantai dasar. Semalam, setelah cerita tentang apa yang mengganggu malam-malamnya, Duo merasa jauh lebih ringan. Beban yang menyiksanya seperti terangkat dan hilang begitu saja. Trowa benar-benar orang yang tepat untuk dimintai pendapat setiap kali dia punya masalah. Lagipula sepertinya Trowa tahu ada hal yang menganggunya tanpa Duo harus bicara.

"Ku rasa aku akan buatkan sarapan istimewa untuknya."

Selesai mencuci muka, Duo pun menuju ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tak begitu lama usai Duo menyiapkan semua makanan dan dua gelas kopi di meja, Trowa muncul di dapur. Sudah tampak segar.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali. Dan bukannya sekarang giliranku yang membuat sarapan?" Kata Trowa.

"Ah— Tidurku nyenyak sekali semalam. Jadi ini servis khusus dariku." Duo tersenyum, "Yang semalam itu... Maaf ya, aku lagi-lagi merepotkanmu."

Trowa duduk di kursi kayu di ruangan itu, "Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa denganmu yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Jadi jangan dipikirkan."

Keduanya menikmati sarapan dan merencanakan untuk mengisi hari minggu ini dengan berbelanja kebutuhan hidup mereka. Meski biaya listrik ditanggung oleh Quatre, mereka bertanggung jawab untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri.

Mengendarai mobil yang disediakan di rumah itu, mereka pun menuju ke kota dan segera ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Minggu yang ramai. Satu keajaiban Duo dan Trowa bisa mendapat libur di hari yang sama, akhir pekan pula. Kesempatan macam ini tidak akan disiakan oleh Trowa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti makan siang sekalian. Aku yang traktir." Tawar Trowa seraya membelokkan mobil menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Itu tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak. Tapi sepertinya selalu kau yang mentraktirku. Jadi kali ini... biar aku yang bayar." Ujar Duo.

"Tidak tidak." Trowa memarkir mobil dengan lihai di halaman parkir yang tersedia, "Aku sudah bilang aku yang traktir, jadi aku yang bayar." Dia mematikan mesin mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini seorang pemaksa." Duo keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan Trowa mengunci pintu mobil dengan remote, "Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke supermarket yang lumayan besar dan mengambil troli untuk berbelanja. Sambil memilih-milih apa yang mau dibeli, Duo menyempatkan diri memandang Trowa. Pemuda itu, meski tampak tidak ramah, ternyata banyak juga orang yang menyapanya. Efek kerja di Coffee Shop, mungkin.

"Kalau dilihat seksama, Trowa itu cukup tampan dan terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis kota. Tapi kenapa dia tidak punya pacar, ya?" Gumam Duo sambil meraih rak makanan kaleng bagian teratas.

"Jangan beli makanan kaleng terus."

Suara Trowa yang tiba-tiba terdengar di dekat telinganya membuat Duo terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan bebrapa kaleng. Untungnya, refleks Trowa bereaksi dengan akurat hingga kaleng-kaleng itu bisa 'diamankan' dengan segera.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Trowa ringan, "Lebih baik kita sesekali beli bahan makanan segar untuk diolah sendiri." Setelah mengembalikan kaleng-kaleng itu di tempat semua, Trowa pun berjalan duluan sambil mendorong troli.

Sedangkan Duo, pemuda berambut kepang itu terpaku di tempatnya. Tanpa bisa dia jelaskan, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. "A-apa-apaan dia itu!" Duo menyentuh telinga yang tadi begitu dekat dengan wajah Trowa.

"Duo! Kalau kau tetap di sana, aku akan belanja sesuka hatiku."

Tersadar, akhirnya Duo menyusul Trowa yang sudah ada jauh di depan sana, berusaha bersikap wajar dan mengacuhkan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

.

Hampir dua jam mereka berputar di supermarket itu demi menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa mereka olah sendiri. Dan hasil akhirnya adalah belanjaan mereka kini memenuhi bagian belakang mobil yang membuat Duo kaget sendiri.

"Benar-benar tidak terkendali. Memang tadi kita beli apa saja sih?"

Trowa menyalakan mesin mobil, "Kan kau sendiri yang mengambil camilan begitu banyaknya." Dia melajukan mobil dan menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai itu. tak ada tujuan pasti, hanya sekedar membunuh waktu sampai saatnya makan siang.

Duo sendiri tak tampak keberatan dengan jalan yang di pilih Trowa. Dia menikmati apa yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang dia kenal. Rasanya hari ini santai sekali, sampai rasanya bersalah karena terlalu menikmati hari ini.

Seperti rencana semula, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di kota. Termasuk yang dijanjikan Trowa untuk mentaktir Duo makan siang. Lalu mereka juga bersenang-senang di Game Center, meski semua mesin game di sana sama sekali tak berada di level mereka. Tapi karena tidak mau menarik perhatian, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bermain dengan normal, sesekali kalah, sesekali menang dengan _score_ yang tidak begitu mencolok.

"Hyaaa... kenapa malah dapat Teddy Bear?" Duo membawa sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang lumayan besar, hadiah dari poin di Game Center itu.

"Kau bisa berikan pada gadismu."

"Siapa 'gadisku' itu?" Duo memeluk boneka yang besarnya hampir separuh badannya itu, "Boneka ini terlalu lucu untuk diberikan pada siapapun."

Trowa melihat jam tangannya, sudah sore sekali, "Kau masih mau di kota atau pulang saja?"

"Pulang! Pulang! Kakiku rasanya mau lepas. Kali ini aku yang menyetir. Kemarikan kuncinya!"

"Tidak." Tolak Trowa seketika, "Aku tidak mau mati muda karena cara menyetirmu yang ugal-ugalan itu."

"Apa katamu!" Duo mengikuti Trowa ke mobil dan mereka pun segera menyusuri jalan pulang kembali ke rumah.

.

Trowa baru saja selesai menata semua belanjaan mereka di dapur saat telepon berdering. Dia pun mengangkat telepon wireless yang menempel di dinding itu, "Halo."

"_Trowa!"_ Suara Catherine terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Cathy, tumben menelepon?" Trowa keluar ke beranda dapur, "Ada masalah?"

"_Kau ini... Memangnya seorang kakak tidak boleh rindu pada adiknya?"_ Suara Catherine terdengar sedikit kesal, _"Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku lewat teleon, hanya lewat e-mail saja. Aku kan jadi cemas."_

Trowa bersandar di pagar beranda, "Maaf, aku sibuk di sini."

"_Hmm... baiklah. Aku maafkan. Lagipula aku menelepon karena mau memberi tahu kalau minggu depan sirkus akan datang ke daerahmu dan pentas di sana selama satu bulan. Kau bisa datang menonton, kan?"_

"Pasti. Tapi minggu depan aku akan pergi ke L-2 untuk beberapa hari. Ada undangan acara dari Quatre."

"Ah—begitu? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi pastikan kau datang menonton, ya? Duo _juga."_

"Baiklah. Aku janji."

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Sampai jumpa, Trowa."_

Trowa mengembalikan telepon itu ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian dia menuju ke ruang santai sekedar untuk menonton televisi dan mencari hiburan. Besok rutinitas kerja sudah di mulai lagi. Rasanya selalu tidak rela kalau akhir pekan berlalu. Duduk di sofa, Trowa mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakan program musik, kesunyian di rumah yang lumayan besar itu segera terisi dengan lantunan lagu yang lumayan sebagai penghilang bosan.

Sejenak dia menikmati kenyamanan itu seraya membayangkan lagi satu hari tadi yang dia habiskan bersama Duo. Setidaknya rencana untuk memulihkan mood Duo berjalan baik. Pemuda itu sudah tampak ceria lagi. Semoga saja malam ini mimpi buruk tak menghantui tidurnya. Kalaupun Duo bermimpi buruk lagi, Trowa akan selalu memastikan dia ada di sisi pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Trowa, aku mau ke pantai sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

Jelas saja Trowa tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Duo. Dia pun berdiri dan mematikan televisi lalu mengikuti Duo.

Bulan sudah tampak tinggi di langit, ombak bermain santai di tepi pantai, menjadi irama yang menyenangkan untuk telinga. Trowa berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Duo yang berjalan di tepian yang terkena air. Rambut panjagnya lagi-lagi tergerai. Trowa harus mengakui kalau Duo dengan rambut tanpa kepangan tampak sangat memukau.

"Umm... Trowa."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan memandang Duo yang berhenti berjalan.

Duo melepaskan kalung yang selalu dia pakai di lehernya, lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Trowa. "Mungkin ini bukan apa-apa untukmu. Tapi... ini satu-satunya benda yang ku anggap paling berharga."

Trowa memandang kalung dengan liontin berbentuk salib sederhana. Dia membiarkan Duo memakaikan kalung itu padanya.

"Kau selalu menjagaku sejak perang berakhir. Sedang liontin ini aku anggap sebagai pengganti Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen yang selalu menjagaku sejak dulu. Jadi semoga.. liontin ini bisa menjagamu mulai sekarang."

Liontin itu berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan, "Kau yakin memberikan ini padaku?"

Duo mengangguk, "Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Kau sahabat terbaik yang bisa dimiliki seseorang." Dia tersenyum, "Dan aku bersyukur ada kau di saat-saat aku sedang kacau seperti kemarin itu."

Oke... godaan seperti ini terlalu banyak untuk pertahanan akal sehat Trowa. Tanpa bisa dia mengendalikan diri, Trowa meraih tubuh Duo dalam satu pelukan erat.

"T-Trowa..." Duo tertegun saat pelukan Trowa makin erat.

"Kau tidak usah memberiku apapun. Karena aku memilih berada di sisimu atas keinginanku sendiri."

Sekali lagi, Duo merasakan reaksi yang aneh pada dirinya saat mendengar suara Trowa yang tepat di telinganya.

"Aku ada di sini karena aku membutuhkanmu, Duo."

Hening di antara mereka berdua diisi oleh debur suara ombak yang pecah menyentuh karang. Duo masih terdiam di pelukan Trowa, tapi semakin lama, dia semakin terbiasa akan rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan oleh pemuda Latin itu.

Trowa melonggarkan pelukannya pada Duo namun tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang pemuda itu. Sebelah tangan Trowa meraih sisi wajah Duo dan mengusapnya. Tahu apa yang akan Trowa lakukan setelah ini, Duo memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama, dia merasa sentuhan asing di bibirnya. Lembut... menggoda.

Tangan duo melingkar di leher Trowa, sedikit berjinjit, dia membalas ciuman Trowa. Seluruh inderanya bereaksi pada sentuhan pertama yang dia bagi bersama Trowa itu.

Meski tak menyangka Duo akan membalas ciumannya Trowa menikmati sentuhan canggung yang perlahan menjadi lebih natural. Tubuh mereka merapat dikala angin malam yang dingin berhembus, namun tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat mengakhiri kehangatan yang begitu nyamannya...

.

Kini keduanya duduk besama di sofa. Televisi menyala, ditemani dua gelas coklat panas dan sepiring penuh biskuit untuk camilan. Namun baik Trowa maupun Duo tak ada yang beranjak dari sofa. Duo bersandar pada Trowa yang merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan. Selimut tebal menghangatkan mereka berdua yang semenjak tadi tak saling bicara.

Duo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bidang Trowa, "Jadi... sejak kapan?"

"... Tdak jelas juga. Terjadi begitu saja."

Tawa pelan terdengar dari Duo, "Jawaban macam itu sedikit membuat sakit hati, lho."

"Hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya aku merasakan hal macam ini padamu. Tapi yang jelas, selama masa interaksi kita di Peacemillion, aku kagum pada sifatmu. Mungkin kau terlihat cuek dan sering tidak serius, tapi aku tahu kau selalu mengecek kembali kondisi masing-masing Gundam meski kami sudah menyetingnya. Kau juga selalu menyiapkan minum setiap kali kita memperbaiki Gundam di hanggar."

Duo jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengarnya, "Bagimana kau tahu?"

"Pernah satu kali aku tidak sengaja terbangun saat Noin meminta kita beristirahat. Lalu aku lewat di depan hanggar dan melihatmu masuk ke dalam. Aku mengikutimu. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tahu. Jadi dari jarak aman, aku mendengarmu bicara dengan Howard. Kau memperinci apa saja yang kurang dari Gundam kami. Juga memberi tahu Howard untuk mengkondisikan Gundam agar lebih sesuai dengan kemampuan kami. Kau dengan sempurna bisa menjelaskan spesialisasi juga kelemahan kami dalam pertempuran." Trowa memandang Duo yang kini menyembunyikan hampir seluruh kepalanya dalam selimut.

"Kau membuatku terdengar begitu hebat. Itu kan hal wajar." Suara Duo terdengar lirih.

Trowa meraih tangan Duo yang mencengkram selimut, perlahan dia melepaskannya dan memandang wajah Duo, "Kau memang hebat. Senyummu sudah mempersatukan kita semua. 5 pribadi berbeda yang menjadi kesatuan yang solid." Trowa tersenyum, "Sekarang aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat karena ingin memoopoli senyummu untukku sendiri."

Sekali lagi, bibir mereka bertemu dalan sebuah kecupan yang segera berubah menjadi satu ciuman yang dalam. Trowa mengakhiri ciuman kedua mereka dan mengecup pipi Duo, "Semenjak tadi tak ada reaksi darimu. Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak aku sentuh seperti ini."

Wajah Duo memerah, "A-aku... aku tidak mengerti." Katanya lirih seraya menunduk, "Aku... Denganmu, itu ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu aku suka atau tidak... yang pasti... aku merasa nyaman dekat denganmu."

Jawaban Duo membuat Trowa jadi ingin tertawa, tapi dia tahan karena tidak mau menyinggung Duo. Trowa pun memeluk erat pemuda berambutt coklat chesnut panjang itu, "Ku anggap itu sebagai, 'ya, aku juga suka padamu, Trowa'."Katanya seraya tersenyum.

"Umm... bisa dipersingkat seperti itu." Kata Duo dengan suara yang makin lama semakin pelan.

Trowa mengecup puncak kepala Duo, "Ku rasa kita pasti membuat Quatre, Heero dan Wufei terkejut."

"... Ya—pasti sangat terkejut." Duo akhirnya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Trowa, "Aku pasti akan sering bermanja-manja seperti ini."

"Tak masalah untukku." Trowa membenahi posisi duduk mereka, "Tidurlah! Besok kau masuk pagi, kan?"

Sekali lagi sofa menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan malam dengan nyaman.

.

Sejak hari itu, Trowa dan Duo menjalani hari-hari yang berbeda. Rasanya setiap hari ada satu hal baru yang mereka temui, dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu di hari kerja. Entah pada saat makan siang, atau saat mereka kebetulan pulang di jam yang sama. Walaupun mereka selalu bertemu di rumah, kesempatan-kesempatan bertemu di luar rumah menjadi momen tersendiri yang mereka tunggu.

Sejauh ini, Trowa sudah memberitahukan Catherine tentang hubungannya dengan Duo. Jelas saja itu mengejutkan untuk Catherine, tapi gadis itu tak menentang karena baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Trowa tampak begitu bahagia. Sementara Trowa dan Duo masih belum memberi kabar apa-apa pada tiga teman mereka. Toh dalam dua hari mereka akan bertemu di pesta keluarga Winner.

Sampai sekarang Trowa tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Quatre mendapatkan izin supaya dia bisa mendapat cuti kerja beberapa hari untuk pergi ke L-2, begitu juga untuk Duo. Maka jadilah, malam ini mereka berkemas untuk melakukan perjalanan ke L-2 besok pagi.

"Akhirnya kita ke L-2 juga... lumayanlah dapat cuti 3, sekalian berakhir pekan di sana." Duo duduk di sofa, memunggungi Trowa yang sedang berusaha mengepang rambutnya. "Jangan memaksa kalau tidak bisa." Kata Duo yang duduk sudah hampir 15 menit.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berusaha di sini." Kata Trowa yang masih bingung menjalin rambut panjang Duo, "Bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudah mengepang rambutmu?"

Duo tertawa, "Sudah kebiasaan. Dengan mata tertutup pun pasti selesai dalam 5 menit." Dia meraih remote televisi dan menyalakannya, "Tapi—sayang sekali, besok tepat saat rombongan sirkus datang."

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah beritahu Cathy." Akhirnya Trowa malah memainkan helai rambut panjang Duo, menyerah untuk mengepangnya, "Tapi di hari libur kita minggu depan, aku sudah janji akan datang menonton."

"Ah—baiklah. Sudah lama juga tidak nonton sirkus. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian pentas saja?" Duo bersandar pada Trowa dan membiarkan rambutnya tetap jadi mainan pemuda berponi panjang itu.

"Yang benar saja."

Kali ini Duo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tapi kan nanti fansmu tambah banyak. Coffee Shop-mu pasti lebih laris lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melirik fans wanitamu."

"Ternyata Shinigami-sama ini orang yang posesif." Trowa memeluk pinggang Duo, "Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Kehangatan yang sudah dia kenal betul menyelimutinya saat Trowa menciumnya. Duo selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini. Trowa selalu memberi apa yang dia inginkan tanpa dia harus meminta, juga tak pernah menuntut lebih dari apa yang bisa dia berikan.

Trowa menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Duo, "Kira-kira apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka bertiga tentang kita?"

"Tidak usah bilang apa-apa." Kata Duo, "Kita bergandengan saja seperti ini. Kalau mereka pintar, pasti mereka sadar."

"'Kalau mereka pintar', ya? Kau pikir pilot Gundam itu bodoh atau bagaimana?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kau lihat sendiri Heero dan Wufei, mereka lama sekali menyadari kalau mereka jatuh cinta pada Relena dan Sally."

Kali ini giliran Trowa yang tertawa, "Ya ya... kau benar. Jadi berdoa saja mereka segera paham dengan sinyal yang kita berikan, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Satu malam lagi mereka habiskan dengan berbincang santai di sofa seraya menonton televisi, kegiatan yang entah bagaimana sudah masuk dalam agenda harian mereka. Trowa selalu senang setiap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama Duo. Hari demi hari dia melihat kilau mata violet itu sudah kembali pada kilaunya yang dulu. Begitu ceria, bebas dan penuh rasa optimis; kembali pada sosk Duo yang telah menjerat harinya.

Memang usia hubungan khusus mereka baru berjalan beberapa hari saja, tapi Trowa sudah yakin kalau tak ada yang akan bisa menggantikan posisi Duo di hatinya. Pemuda itu terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan.

"Tetaplah di sini, Duo... Seumur hidupmu."

"Aku minta janji yang sama darimu, Trowa."

Dialog mereka selanjutnya ada dalam hampa suara. Rasanya percuma mengungkapkan dalam kata tentang apa yang mereka rasakan. Tak ada kosa kata yang bisa mewakilinya. Karenanya, sunyi adalah suara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa nyaman dan damai saat berada dalam dekapan orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka...

.

**-EPILOG-**

Cuaca di L-2 hari ini cerah. Selepas pesta yang meriah malam tadi, Duo dan Trowa memutuskan untuk menjelajah kota. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang ramai, menurut Duo, koloni ini sudah berkembang pesat. Dulu sebagian besar usaha di sini hanyalah penampung rongsokan dan juga indindustri kecil. Tapi sejak keluarga Winner membangun salah satu cabang usahanya di sini, taraf hidup koloni L-2 berkembang secara signifikan.

Selain membicarakan perkembangan kota, Duo masih tak bisa melupakan wajah Heero, Wufei dan Quatre saat mereka masuk ke ruang pesta seraya bergandengan tangan seperti apa yang mereka harapkan. Bahkan Heero dan Wufei, si raja _emotionless_, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Tapi toh yang terbaik selalu mereka dapatkan dari rekan-rekan yang telah mengarungi perih sakitnya peperangan. Ucapan selamat yang tulus disertai candaan dan tepukan ringan di punggung membuat Trowa juga Duo merasa telah diberikan satu keluarga yang luar biasa. Orang-orang yang tak tergantikan posisinya oleh siapapun.

Di kota, Duo mengajak Trowa menyusuri kenangan masa kecilnya. Dari tempat-tempat yang dulu menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya. Kenangan indah, kenangan menyakitkan, semua Duo ungkapkan pada Trowa. Pada orang yang telah menambal lubang besar dalam hatinya dengan sempurna.

Sore sudah tiba saat akhirnya Duo mengajak Trowa ke tempat yang paling penting baginya. Reruntuhan Gereja Maxwell. Sepertinya warga koloni memutuskan tak membangun lagi gereja itu dan difungsikan sebagai momen peringatan tentang kejamnya perang.

Dalam diam Trowa mengikuti langkah kaki Duo melewati tembok pagar yang menghitam. Gedung gereja itu hampir seluruhnya rata dengan tanah, hanya beberapa tiang saja yang masih kokoh berdiri sebagai saksi bisu tragedi yang terjadi di sini. Satu bangunan yang masih tampak utuh adalah sebuah menara lonceng yang temboknya retak dan juga menghitam, tapi masih berusaha bediri di tengah puing-puing gereja. Mereka pun tiba di sebuah areal pemakaman yang ada di bagian belakang gereja. Sebuah tugu pualam berdiri di sana, dengan plakat marmer yang berisi nama-nama korban yang jasadnya tak ditemukan atau tak bisa dikenali. Juga ada beberapa makam lain yang berdampingan.

Duo berdiri di depan dua makam dari batu putih bertuliskan dua nama yang dia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

"Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, aku pulang..." Duo menggenggam tangan Trowa yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Aku tidak sendiri. Kali ini aku mengajak orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Orang yang sudah begitu banyak membantuku. Menjagaku, menyayangiku, memanjakanku. Namanya Triton Bloom, walau dia masih saja lebih suka memakai nama Trowa Barton."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Protes trowa.

Duo nyengir, "Tidak, sih. Sedikit aneh saja." Dia kembali memandang dua makan berdampingan itu, "Maaf kalau selama ini aku jadi anak yang tidak patuh pada kalian. Tapi sepertinya kesalahan bodohku dulu membawaku pada akhir yang lebih baik dari bayanganku."

"Mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menggantikan kalian menjaganya." Ujar Trowa, "Jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Malaikat kalian, sudah tidak tersesat lagi."

"Aaah... lagi-lagi kau sebut aku malaikat!"

Trowa tersenyum melihat wajah Duo, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak keberatan." Trowa merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Duo singkat, "Karena bagiku, kau tetap seorang malaikat."

Keduanya dikejutkan oleh dentang suara lonceng yang menggema.

Duo memandang puncak menara itu dengan takjub, "Mustahil... mestinya mesin di sana sudah tidak berfungsi lagi..."

"Yah... Anggap saja kita diberkati oleh surga." Kata Trowa seraya menghadapkan lagi wajah Duo padanya, "Oleh Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen."

Ada senyum di wajah Duo dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ya... Kita memang diberkati surga."

Dalam satu ciuman yang lembut, mereka bersumpah akan terus menjaga perasaan ini selamanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Angel in You **_

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ditamatkan dengan Plot yang lari ke sana kemari. Waduh waduh maaf kalo kelewat OOC :p Thanks buat yg udah ripiu –banyaknya ewat PM sih-. Ada Apple, Lian, Fetty, Jeanne :)) Dukungannya berarti banget lho :D Maaf kalo endingnya masih kurang memuaskan.

Makasih udah baca dan makasih banget buat yang udah sudi meReview :D *hugs*


End file.
